<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grow Strong Little One by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225609">Grow Strong Little One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>professor layton fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Drabble, Flower Symbolism, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, Hershel Layton (mentioned) - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nature, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Plants, Sad Luke, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke picks up gardening for the professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton &amp; Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>professor layton fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grow Strong Little One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke's heart sank upon seeing the poor, poor daffodil. His eyes became moist as he fixated on the flower's condition.</p><p>The daffodil hung at a curved angle. It swayed gently in the wind. Its once-vibrant petals had now turned to a disgusting tan. </p><p>How was he going to make a bouquet for the professor by the time his birthday arrived? It was going to be near impossible to do so. </p><p>Luke sniffled softly. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He couldn't give up. He <em>wasn't</em> going to give up. After all, the professor wouldn't want him to do so. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>